mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Plunderseeds/Gallery
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Black vine appears S4E01.png|This vine is about to capture the unseen Princess Celestia. Vines growing out of control S4E01.png|Plunderseed vines spreading through Ponyville. Granny Smith pulling at black vine S4E01.png Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Keep trying, Apple Bloom! Big McIntosh whipped by black vine S4E01.png Applejack pulling on a vine S4E01.png|Applejack failing to remove vine infestation at Sweet Apple Acres Applejack inspecting vine up close S4E01.png Big Mac surrounded by vines S4E01.png Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png Sweet Apple Acres covered in vines S4E01.png Ponyville covered in vines S4E01.png|Plunderseeds take over Ponyville Rainbow Dash faces down storm cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash stuck in cloud S4E01.png Rainbow Dash at stormclouds S4E01.png|Unnatural storm clouds, evidently an effect of the plunderseeds Storm clouds shooting lightning S4E01.png Black vines outside Carousel Boutique S4E01.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E01.png|Plunderseed spores cause Rarity's magic to malfunction Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png|Wheee!! Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Twilight "half day, half night" S4E01.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png|Vine: "Look, I'm a cowboy. Howdy howdy howdy!" Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png|Cherry Berry and Comet Tail being attacked by a black vine Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Black vines inside a ravine S04E02.png Light and black vines in a cave S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E02.png|Plunderseed vines using their spores on Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash "nice try" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash hits the ground S4E02.png Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Vine prepares to attack S4E02.png Vines respond S4E02.png Rainbow Dash attacks S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E02.png|A tangled mass of black vines after encountering (and losing to) the Mane Six Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Unicorn Blast S4E02.png|Direct unicorn magic is highly effective on plunderseed vines Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E02.png|The Tree of Harmony, drained of power and infested with vines Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E02.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E02.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E02.png Tree of Harmony branch S4E02.png Twilight hovering in front of Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E02.png|Twilight, look out! Vines spinning around Twilight S4E02.png Vine grabbing Element of magic S4E02.png Twilight levitating Elements toward tree S4E02.png Elements going into place S4E02.png Element of magic going into place S4E02.png Vines disappearing S4E02.png Vines Destroyed S4E02.png|The power of the Tree of Harmony eradicating the vines Everfree Forest being restored S4E02.png Vines disappearing from Ponyville S4E02.png Merchandise Art of Equestria page 187 - S4E2 storyboard and final scene.jpg Discord & Fluttershy Figure Set Comic-Con Exclusive packaging.jpg The Rod of Draconequus T-shirt WeLoveFine.png|Now who doesn't want that shirt! MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack set.jpg MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack.png MLP CCG Absolute Discord Unlikely Duo theme deck.jpg Promotional Season four premiere plunderseeds commercial.png MLP Facebook page S4 teaser.png Plunderseeds dummy file MLP mobile game.png Gameloft game 2014 cover photo.png MLP mobile game Everfree Forest update logo.png pt:Sementes saqueadoras/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages